In A Word: Yes (1969 - )
Title: In A Word: Yes (1969 - ) Artist: Yes Type: Box Set Released: July 30th, 2002 Recorded: Spring 1969 - Summer 2001 Length: Label: Rhino Records Producer: Yes, Paul Clay, Tony Colton, Eddie Offord, Trevor Horn, Trevor Rabin, Paul DeVilliers, Jonathan Elias, Billy Sherwood, Bruce Fairbairn and Tim Weidner In A Word: Yes (1969 - ) is a five CD box set Yes encompassing their entire career from its inception in 1969 to 2001 - including material from the 1989 Anderson Bruford Wakeman Howe album, while interspersing some new rarity material. It was released in 2002. The sonically-improved and more expansive successor to 1991's Yesyears, In A Word: Yes (1969 - ) marked the beginning of Yes's association with Rhino Records, who would remaster and reissue the band's core Atlantic Records catalogue throughout 2003 and 2004 - while adding many of Yesyears previously unreleased performances as bonus tracks on the individual newly remastered CDs. In a Word: Yes (1969 - ) was well-received critically upon its release, but failed to chart in the US or UK. Track Listing Disc One # Every Little Thing (5:42) # Sweetness (4:33) # Survival (6:19) # Then (5:46) # Everydays (6:08) # Sweet Dreams (3:50) # Astral Traveller (5:53) # Time And A Word (4:32) # Dear Father (4:21) # Yours Is No Disgrace (9:41) # Clap (3:17) # Perpetual Change (8:52) # Starship Trooper (9:28) ## Life Seeker ## Disillusion ## Würm # I've Seen All Good People (6:55) ## Your Move ## All Good People Disc Two # Roundabout (8:33) # South Side Of The Sky (7:58) # Heart Of The Sunrise (10:35) # America (10:30) # Close To The Edge (18:36) ## The Solid Time Of Change ## Total Mass Retain ## I Get Up I Get Down ## Seasons Of Man # The Revealing Science Of God (Dance Of The Dawn) (22:22) Disc Three # Siberian Khatru (8:55) # Long Distance Runaround (3:31) # The Gates Of Delirium (21:50) # To Be Over (9:06) # Going For The One (5:32) # Turn Of The Century (7:41) # Wonderous Stories (3:49) # Don't Kill The Whale (3:56) # Release, Release (5:44) # Arriving UFO (6:07) # Richard (3:33) Disc Four # Tango (3:48) # Never Done Before (2:10) # Crossfire (2:42) # Machine Messiah (10:27) # Tempus Fugit (5:15) # Owner Of A Lonely Heart (4:29) # It Can Happen (5:29) # Leave It (4:14) # Hold On (5:16) # Rhythm Of Love (4:47) # Love Will Find A Way (4:50) # Holy Lamb (Song For Harmonic Convergence) (3:19) # Brother Of Mine (10:18) ## The Big Dream ## Nothing Can Come Between Us ## Long Lost Brother Of Mine # ''Fist Of Fire'' (Alternate Version) (3:27) # I Would Have Waited Forever (6:32) Disc Five # Lift Me Up (6:30) # The Calling (6:55) # I Am Waiting (7:24) # Mind Drive (18:37) # Open Your Eyes (5:14) # Universal Garden (6:17) # Homeworld (The Ladder) (9:32) # The Messenger (5:13) # Last Train (2:23) # In The Presence Of (10:24) ## Deeper ## Death Of Ego ## True Beginner ## Turn Around And Remember Category:Box Sets